edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Double D's Shabbat Dinner
One day at the Cul De Sac the three Ed’s were together yet again because Murray was out of town and well Double D came back to visit his friends again along with Nazz and they decided to have a Jewish dinner for dinner tonight. Hey sockhead what is this all about like why are you making a jewish dinner asked Eddy? Eddy after what happened at thanksgiving his time I have a job a new job and that is why we are having dinner to celebrate it said Double D. For real this time asked Eddy? Yes Eddy for real this time and we are going to be in happy tones I know that you’re mad at me from what happened at thanksgiving but this time I got a new job and we are celebrating it said Double D. Yea which I still am because of what you did said Eddy. I still don't get why we are having dinner Jewish styli said Eddy. As the three Ed’s were getting ready for dinner as celebrating for Double D getting a new job. Hey sockhead with Murray out of town maybe we can do more scams again said Double D. Eddy I am leaving after this Jewish dinner so you might never see me again said Double D. Eddy was shocked that he might never see Double D again. What do you mean sockhead asked Eddy? Well what I mean Eddy is that my new job is very far away and since it’s far away I won’t see you or Ed again said Double D sadly. Eddy understood what Double D meant that they won’t see each other or do scams again. But your still have Murray here helping you with scams this time said Double D. Sockhead maybe you can visit on holidays like thanksgiving and Christmas said Eddy. Eddy you’re missing the point I am coming home because I don’t have a job now said Double D. Well you ain’t living with me again like you did last time said Eddy. I know Eddy since I am still the owner of my old house here and with Murray out of town I can live there for a while as his roommate said Double D. Well go on sockhead said Eddy. But I am still mad at you a little for what happened on thanksgiving said Eddy. I know Eddy I get it but I am sorry Eddy for what has happened since thanksgiving said Double D sadly. Eddy understood what Double D meant and he decided to be a good friend. Hey sockhead I understand what you mean but you are smart and not dumb like Ed over here said Eddy. As the three Ed’s were eating dinner and as they were looking at each other and back at the plates again. See Eddy I will just have to find a new job once again said Double D. Sockhead you have a married life and you must stay on that said Eddy. As Everyone went back to eating dinner yet again. The End Trivia * Fifth and final appearance of Samuel Vincent Khouth as Double D. * Murray is absent in this episode.